Series 11 (UK)
The eleventh series of the UK version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? ran for 55 consecutive nights on ITV, from 5 January to 9 April 2002. It was hosted by Chris Tarrant. This is the last series with the second oldest graphic format. Episodes * Episode 1 (5th January 2002) Kathryn White (£64,000) Steve Silverman (£125,000) Josephine Millett (continued) * Episode 2 (6th January 2002) Josephine Millett (£1,000) Vivienne Hamilton (£64,000) * Episode 3 (7th January 2002) Alasdair McLean (£16,000) Helen Brook (continued) * Episode 4 (8th January 2002) Helen Brook (£8,000) John Franks (£16,000) Alan Fiddes (£4,000) * Episode 5 (12th January 2002) Ray Peters (£32,000) * Episode 6 (13th January 2002) Liz Perch (£1,000) Duncan Sirkett (£32,000) * Episode 7 (14th January 2002) Nick Hodgson (£8,000) Jo Everett (continued) * Episode 8 (15th January 2002) Jo Everett (£16,000) Ted Procter (£8,000) Giles Haynes (continued) * Episode 9 (19th January 2002) Giles Haynes (£1,000) Alan Crompton (£125,000) * Episode 10 (20th January 2002) Ian Mehrer (£1,000) Kieron Smyth (continued) * Episode 11 (21st January 2002) Kieron Smyth (£125,000) Steve Wynne (£16,000) * Episode 12 (22nd January 2002) Rob Dodds (continued) * Episode 13 (26th January 2002) Rob Dodds (£125,000) Geraint Evans (£64,000) Peter Holden (£1,000) Brian Barlow (continued) * Episode 14 (28th January 2002) Brian Barlow (£1,000) Chris Knox (£64,000) Iain Henderson (continued) * Episode 15 (29th January 2002) Iain Henderson (£16,000) Simon Narramore (£8,000) John Sigsworth (continued) * Episode 16 (2nd February 2002) John Sigsworth (£1,000) John Holman (£16,000) * Episode 17 (3rd February 2002) Jane Domleo (£64,000) Kevin Towler (continued) * Episode 18 (4th February 2002) Kevin Towler (£1,000) Paul Keegan (£8,000) Brian Rigby (continued) * Episode 19 (5th February 2002) Brian Rigby (£64,000) Keith Prophet (continued) * Episode 20 (9th February 2002) Keith Prophet (£4,000) Julie White (£16,000) Anthony Byrne (continued) * Episode 21 (10th February 2002) Anthony Byrne (£32,000) David Martin (continued) * Episode 22 (11th February 2002) David Martin (£125,000) Chris Henry-May (£8,000) Paul Cleary (continued) * Episode 23 (12th February 2002) Paul Cleary (£32,000) Patrick Calthorop (continued) * Episode 24 (16th February 2002) Patrick Calthorop (£250,000) Kevin Bowman (continued) * Episode 25 (17th February 2002) Kevin Bowman (£8,000) Chris Martin (continued) * Episode 26 (18th February 2002) Chris Martin (£32,000) Eric Skilton (£1,000) Bill Wilson (continued) * Episode 27 (19th February 2002) Bill Wilson (£1,000) Richard Bliss (continued) * Episode 28 (23rd February 2002) Richard Bliss (£16,000) Andy Collin (£8,000) Phil Leiwy (continued) * Episode 29 (24th February 2002) Phil Leiwy (£125,000) Andrew Harkins (continued) * Episode 30 (25th February 2002) Andrew Harkins (£1,000) Graham Richardson (£16,000) * Episode 31 (26th February 2002) Roger Walker (£500,000) * Episode 32 (2nd March 2002) - Celebrity Special 1 Davina McCall & Matthew Robertson (£16,000) James & Katie Redmond (continued) * Episode 33 (3rd March 2002) - Celebrity Special 2 James & Katie Redmond (£1,000) Andy Gray & Richard Keys (continued) * Episode 34 (4th March 2002) - Celebrity Special 3 Andy Gray & Richard Keys (£64,000) Dermot O'Leary & Shaun O'Leary (continued) * Episode 35 (5th March 2002) - Celebrity Special 4 Dermot O'Leary & Shaun O'Leary (£32,000) Kaye Adams & Ross Kelly (continued) * Episode 36 (9th March 2002) - Celebrity Crossover Kaye Adams & Ross Kelly (£125,000) Eric Fitzgerald (continued) * Episode 37 (10th March 2002) Eric Fitzgerald (£32,000) Chris Skinner (£32,000) * Episode 38 (11th March 2002) Chris Hopkinson (£16,000) Beverley Chesterton (continued) * Episode 39 (12th March 2002) Beverley Chesterton (£16,000) Kevin Purcell (continued) * Episode 40 (16th March 2002) Kevin Purcell (£8,000) Kim Totman (continued) * Episode 41 (17th March 2002) Kim Totman (£250,000) Phill Middleton (£8,000) Sue Mitchell (continued) * Episode 42 (18th March 2002) Sue Mitchell (£8,000) Den Hewitt (continued) * Episode 43 (19th March 2002) Den Hewitt (£250,000) Edward Dingle (continued) * Episode 44 (23rd March 2002) - Twins Special 1 Edward Dingle (£8,000) Brian & Alan Simpson (continued) * Episode 45 (24th March 2002) - Twins Special 2 Brian & Alan Simpson (£16,000) Alex & Cecilia Roberts (£1,000) Julie Rodgers & Stephanie Moss (continued) * Episode 46 (25th March 2002) - Twins Special 3 Julie Rodgers & Stephanie Moss (£8,000) Ray & David Proir (continued) * Episode 47 (26th March 2002) - Twins Special 4 Ray & David Proir (£250,000) Rick & Paul Backer (£1,000) Andy & Steve Burton (£16,000) * Episode 48 (2nd April 2002) - Newlyweds Special 1 Steve & Lyn Garnett (£32,000) * Episode 49 (3rd April 2002) - Newlyweds Special 2 Martin Clayton & Claire Zincke (£32,000) * Episode 50 (4th April 2002) - Newlyweds Special 3 Kazim & Anita Khan (£16,000) Nick & Amy Salway (continued) * Episode 51 (5th April 2002) - Newlyweds Special 4 Nick & Amy Salway (£16,000) Steve & Theresa Taylor (continued) * Episode 52 (6th April 2002) - Newlyweds Special 5 Steve & Theresa Taylor (£8,000) Paul & Julie Roxbotham (£1,000) Greg & Lois Allon (continued) * Episode 53 (7th April 2002) - Newlyweds Special 6 Greg & Lois Allon (£16,000) Paul & Sheila Kelly (continued) * Episode 54 (8th April 2002) - Newlyweds Special 7 Paul & Sheila Kelly (£16,000) Mat & Jo Newman (continued) * Episode 55 (9th April 2002) - Newlyweds Special 8 Mat & Jo Newman (£8,000) Mark & Becky Truman (£16,000) Lifelines *50:50 *Phone-a-Friend *Ask The Audience Trivia * On 10th February 2002, 250th show aired. * In episode 47, is when the first FFF tiebreaker occurr. * Roger Walker was the last single contestant to win £500,000, until John Robinson won £500,000 on March 4th 2019. Laurence and Jackie Llewellyn Bowen were the only celebrity pair contestants to win £500,000, 5 years minus 2 weeks later. He was also the only contestant to win £500,000 in 2002. * Paul Cleary did not use any of 3 lifelines and won £32,000. Sources *Series 10 & 11 Category:Article stubs Category:UK series